Lost for another time
by The Binary Monster
Summary: Sonic reflects on what got him to where he was today, and he realizes he has to do something about it. But how can he do that without help? or getting anyone hurt?
1. Starters off

It has been a long time a really long time since Sonic just had some time to himself. And when he says a really long time, he means a really long time. Like about fourteen years.  
The only reason he's out here by himself now is that Tails is on a date with Zoie and he said they would be gone for a few hours, as for Amy she's at her place chatting with Sticks, and Knuckles is just training at his place. So the blue hedgehog just sat on top of one of the mountain cliffs under the shade of a tree, at least the breeze was nice.

But it just got him thinking how all this started, how it started when he was just three year's old. He had a very old friend by the name of Ivo Robotnic, he was the reason the fastest thing alive had his title. His name back then wasn't even Sonic that was just a nickname classmates called him, but Ivo gave him these super runners that could let anyone run really fast and that made his nickname turn into a proper approved name, but something went wrong, the spin wheel he was running in to test the shoes broke and made the fuel in the runners collide with his bloodstream, thus it turned his spines and fur into a sky blue color and his eyes into an emerald green.

Ivo was so sorry that he did this to Sonic because he didn't know the after effects it could have on the child hedgehog. Sonic told him not to worry as long as it's not poisonous, Ivo said it wasn't but he also said he can't change his fur back. Sonic said it's okay because he likes having better color on his body than just brown and tanned skin color fur. Then Ivo suddenly said it's time for lunch and he, grabbed a rotten egg out from the fridge.

Sonic said it might not be such a good idea to eat that, but Ivo said that was nonsense, and just then he tripped over a stray cord from the spin wheel Sonic was in and fell into the still on machine, and when he got up and out of the rubble he was then the evil Robotnic.

The small hedgehog got out with his life and ran all the way to his adopted parents at the time, but unfortunately, there was the first place Robotnic destroyed. His parents said for him to find his uncle chuck and run as fast as he could to him and they asked him to keep a promise for them.

Sonic asked what the promise was and they said-

"Never stop running to your heart's desires."

He promised and ran off as the house fell on top of them, eventually he found his uncle, he raised the little Sonic until he was six but while he was that age he knew the princes of Mobowtropulis Sally Acorn. He knew her because his uncle was the head scientist and engineer of the royal family, and Sally came down often to see what the older hedgehog was up to. The two kids were really good friends until Robotnic came again and took over the other half of the empire. Sonic and Sally got away with a few other kids and less adults, but that left the whole city in control of Robotnic. His uncle though wasn't as fortunate. He was the first to get the new slave treatment, it was called- roboticization. Before Sonic was even ten he lost two families, and he got separated from Sally very early so he was on his own in the outside world for a few months until he found out by an oracle that he had two other blood siblings. Sonic was the eldest, a girl by the name of Sonya was middle, and another boy by the name of Manic was the youngest and that they had to reunite and find their mother to bring down Robotnic once and for all.

After Sonic found them, not only half a year later before their birthday Robotnic captured Manic and Sonya and roboticized them.  
Sonic watched through a vent in the room as they screamed out in pain as the hot burning metal replaced their skin, and Robotnic gave real insult to injury when it turned out that he had a very special design to them than compared to the other people. They had weapons attached to them, so if Sonic ever tried to come retrieve them he would have to fight his own family.

The prophecy was broken in half as it was never fulfilled. And only a week later they found their mother and changed her too, only they kept her locked away like a rare toy never to be used or unboxed.

Sonic was terrified out of his mind. That was the third family his old friend had taken from him and he couldn't handle it anymore. He had a plan to run as far away from that poison-filled city as fast as he could, and he mentally punched himself every second of every day for the next few weeks at how much of a coward he was being.  
He was dooming his city, he was failing his people, and he was leaving his family. Just to save his own skin.

But while Sonic was leaving the border he heard crying echoing from the dark forest he was using to escape and followed it to a baby kit fox.  
Sonic coved him in a blanket and looked for a town that would take him in. But the town he found was the one his old friend Sally Acorn was leading over and planning for a rebellion against Robotnic called the freedom fighters.  
For four years he lived in the village they called Knothole with him raising the kit fox, he called him Tails since he had two tails.

Until one day there were no more freedom fighters.  
Sally was captured and turned into a slave the same with the rest of Knothole. If the children weren't old enough or big enough for the roboticizer they would be killed on the spot. Everyone else was turned into a mindless hunk of metal.

Sonic escaped with Tails in his arms, but when they came back the place was charred and being put out by the heavy rain. Bloody corpses of children too young to be turned into a robot scattered under rubble buildings, their wide terrified eyes seemingly all looking at him as if he were the one to blame as he stood in the middle of town.  
Tails crying and wailing echoed through the vacant town he once called home as heavy rain mixed with the soft dirt under his feet creating small ponds of mud, thunder often cut out the young kits cries as Sonic fell to his knees making a splash in the mud. The pre-teen hedgehog held the little fox close to his chest as he shedded his own soft set of tears.

And without another thought he ran as fast as he could in the other direction of the city he now dubbed a death trap. He carried Tails away from that horrible place and he never brought up the conversation to the little kit and would change the topic if the yellow fox asked.

He left with Tails and they went to faraway places away from Robotnic. This was when they meet many other people like Amy Rose or as she was called back then Rosy the Rascal, and he became reacquainted Knuckles the echidna again and other people like Shadow the hedgehog.  
But this was also when he meet Eggman and he became the new villain to the blue hedgehog he wasn't as threatening as, Robotnic but he put up just as much as a fight and he has been fighting him ever sense up until he was 16. One day the doctor made this big machine, that was meant to be a bomb but Tails fixed it to do something else at the last second so it wouldn't kill them. Instead, it made all of his friends who were in the room lose their memory he was the closest to the thing but yet he didn't forget anything.

But that still didn't mean that it exploded. It destroyed the entire aircraft they were on and it sent them to different parts of the world, some came in clusters, some were scattered away from others. Luckily it sent Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles to this town called Tin-can and it also sent Eggman with them but all of them almost had a sort of personality change.  
Tails became way more mature for his age and got into technology more than ever. Amy wasn't even a fangirl for Sonic anymore, she was more of a sort of good-church-girl, and she picked up many hobbies and gained a quirk of being a bit bossier. Knuckles became a lot dumber and a bit of a goofball but still had a very good heart.

But on that day of the blast it changed Sonic and his friends a little. His arms are now a cobalt blue like the rest of him, the only other parts of him that aren't blue are his stomach and muzzle, he became a bit taller as well and had more ruffed spines.  
Amy changed her wardrobe and wore more tight athletic sort of cloths otherwise her body didn't change all that much except for getting a little taller.  
Tails didn't change at all but he did start to wear more building stuff like goggles and a belt around his chest and waist.  
Then there was Knuckles, and good lord where would Sonic even start with him. He became twice as tall as he was before and became absolutely huge in mussels.  
But all of them picked up a new style of wearing sports tape, so that was honestly a fun plus.

By the time Sonic snapped out of his memory trance, it was getting late, so he decided to go back home and call it a night for now and to see how Tails was doing.


	2. The box of memories

When Sonic got home to his shack he saw on the counter table that there was a note. The blue hedgehog walked up to it and gave it a read over.

_'__Hey Sonic, my date with Zoie went great. Thanks for suggesting the place with the awesome sunset.  
The others came by not long after I came back and offered to go to Meh-Burger if you see this come and join us the town lights are meant to be on tonight as well._

_See you soon – Tails'_

Sonic sighed and walked up to a rope on the roof and pulled it down. A ladder unfolded itself down and made a light thump as it settled down on the floor, Sonic slowly climbed up it and walked around in the attic for a bit looking for something.

He found a box, a metal box with a slip lock on it, he carefully took it downstairs and placed it on the coffee table in front of the TV. He sat down and blew off all the dust from its lid.

He opened it and looked through it, inside were four rings, seven pitch-black diamond shaped gemstones, a guitar-shaped medallion, a bracelet with a green orb at the top, a neckless that had a piece of silver in a cut that looked like two triangle cones stuck flat-side together and a piece of stone that looked sort of like a maple leaf.

Sonic took a long hard look of what he was staring at. The black gems were once the ever-powerful chaos emeralds. Ever since Knuckles lost his memory about the master emerald, Sonic took the chaos emeralds and hid them away, and he buried the master emerald somewhere on Angle Island, away from the shrine.  
But ever since Knuckles stopped coming into contact with the master emerald, the chaos emeralds have lost their power.  
Sonic knows because they have turned this shade of color before, that was the reason he had the bracelet with a small jade sphere on top. He sighed as he remembered all the good times he had with the person who had the sphere before him, Chip or as he was really called Light Giga he had the little green orb on his neck before it turned into an accessory. Sonic didn't wear it for long after he got it because it felt like he was hanging a piece of Chip up on a mantle.  
Sonic swallowed his feeling of awkwardness and put the bracelet around his neck, or now you could say it doubled as a choker. And he grabbed the blank emeralds and put them in his hammer-space.

The guitar medallion was something from his childhood when he still had his siblings, each of them had one.  
Sonic had a guitar, Manic and a set of drums and Sonya had a keyboard. But the thing that made them so special was that they were magic, they could turn into the set instrument they looked like and double as a weapon.  
Sonic's old neckless and it's silver charm glinted into his eyes a little. He untied his bandana from his neck and tried to put on the old neckless, but the small rope on it didn't fit around the hedgehog's neck and to add a little insult to injury, one of his spines cut the rope and made the pendant fall.  
Sonic quickly catched it and gave it a look over. Those details that had happened to the old neckless in just a few seconds hit Sonic with a new wave of guilt. It was too small for him and his spines were now stiff and sharp enough to cut the rope, he remembered when he was younger the rope would actually shape the spines and fur on the back of his neck. It just made him realize that he really has been just leaving all his loved ones in that horrible empire of oil and metal as slaves for his worst enemy. Sonic looked back up into his attic and looked around for a sirtuin little box, a jewelry-box to be specific. He found it and grabbed a blank chain out from it.  
He threaded the little chain through the hole of the medallion at the top and put it around his neck, this time it stayed there.

Sonic then came back down to the box and grabbed out another neckless, but this one was a gift to him from an old friend that he didn't even know if was alive anymore. The charm on the chain was magic, like his medallion, but did something different to the pendant. It turned him into a powerful robot.  
At first, Sonic was completely against the idea of having something that could do that, but when his friend said that he would be in control of himself and he could hack into nearly any computer. Sonic got the idea that maybe, just maybe, he could use it to take down Robotnic someday somehow. That was the only reason he took it, and now looked like today was that day.  
He put the small chain around his neck and the charm dangled around his ribs.

The four rings were the secret rings from an adventure he had once. One was blue and it was the ring of prayers, another was pink and the ring of sadness, an orange one being the ring of rage, and the final one being green the ring of hatred.  
Sonic put these on his ankles and wrists. Since he couldn't tap into the chose emeralds powers, if he needed the power of his super form or something close to it, he would use these. But only if he was in a tight spot, or if it was an emergency.

The last one was a piece of stone looking like a sort of maple leaf, this was called an Anarchy-beryl. He confiscated it off an old foe, which nowadays he guesses he could call a friend.  
This person was his evil twin Scourge the Hedgehog.  
When Sonic realized he would need a lot of help with what Eggman was doing. (The plan that made Sonic look the way he does now) He went to the Zone jail and asked if Scourge could help him, they all looked at him in an uneasy fashion but let the green hedgehog see him.  
But when Sonic saw him he wasn't the same old jerk Scourge he was used to.  
He had black bags under his eyes and looked incredibly thin, his once radioactive-green fur was now a very faded mint. But the main thing about Scourge was he looked utterly destroyed, mentally and physically. He looked like he had just given up. He didn't have his usual smirk, he didn't have his in-your-face attitude. He was just a still sad shade of grey.  
After a bit of convincing, the green blur agreed to go with Sonic. But the cops gave him the real reason why they would let Scourge go with him. Because of his good behavior ever since he came back, they would have released him earlier if it wasn't because of the fact that his home dimension didn't allow him back if they found him they would execute him. So it wasn't that rewarding if they just let him go and found out he had a bounty over him.  
After Scourge had himself cleaned up, he joined Sonic in trying to get Eggman, and possibly even redeem himself. But he got caught in the explosion as well, and now Sonic doesn't know where his green twin is on the planet, he just hopes he hasn't gotten into any trouble.

If the plan Sonic was thinking of worked. He would seek out all of his old friends and reactivate the chaos emeralds and get all of his old family's back.

He was going to defeat Robotnic, once and for all.

He grabbed a pen and paper and writ-

_Sorry tails but I think I have a score to settle with a very old friend. I hope to come back in one peace and see you as soon as possible, and please for the love of God do not come looking for me. If you remember the time I told you that I had a good friend before you and he turned into a bad person, well I'm going far away to see him. In fact, it's off the continent. So please, don't come looking for me. Just tell the others that I'm going on holiday. And I leave you in charge if Egg-head attacks._

_Your bro,  
\- Sonic. _

He places his communicator/watch next to the letter on the kitchen table and comes back to the box. He ties his brown bandana back around his neck to hide most of the charms, the only one not hidden by it was the one that could turn him into a robot.

After that, he placed the box back into the attic and walked outside not before locking the house. It was turning twilight as he walked out to the middle of the beach and took a deep breath, he placed a gentle hand under his bandana and on the jade orbed choker, he looked across the ocean and looked up at the setting sun. He felt a quick prick in his chest before, closing his eyes.


	3. One more night, it's happening again

He could see his fur and spines changing color, to a more night blue and his arms growing and becoming more muscular. He could feel his bones and some of his organs moving but something felt wrong. Last time this much didn't happen, last time there wasn't this much pain.

He grew three times taller and his ribcage bursted out of his chest, making him look like some sort of massive cheetah mobian. His throat was on fire! His vocal cords stretching as though someone was skinning his neck. Needles and mallets were making quick work of his gums, as it felt like every cell in his body was being stretched out.

He fell to his hands on the sand, digging in his forming clawing. Making groaning and grunting sounds that didn't seem human. He could feel hot tears filling up in his eyes and then trickling down his cheeks and the proceeding to fall down on the sand. He could hear fabric tearing over the ringing and thumping in his ears, he was guessing that was his gloves giving way.

Then finally it stopped after was felt like an eternity. Sonic stood up rubbing his templets from a headache, he then had a slow creeping feeling that something was wrong.

"What the?…- mph!"

He covers his mouth from the sound of his own voice, it was deep, and when Sonic meant deep he meant deep. It was twice as gruff and hoarse than before. He looks around to see if anyone saw him but there was no one to be seen. So he started walking to the village hoping no one would really give him a hard time, or worse recognize him. It was now getting dark as town lights started to turn on, but it wasn't as dark to where you couldn't see anything, more on the lines of that time of day were the sun was down but you could still see the beautiful colors in the sky. He started to walk down the path that lead from the beach and into town, noticing how different he was to his previous werehog form. As best as he could describe it, he looked like someone had just dumped a load of hair jell on him or pushed him into a lake, he would like to think of it as the first.

As he walked into town, some of the kids ran home or got their parents attention and point at Sonic, he was starting to wish he brought a cloak or something.

He started walking past Meh-Burger when He saw Amy sitting next to Knuckles and Tails sitting across the table from them.  
He wanted to go up to them and say 'hi' but he doubted Amy or Tails would recognize him, that and he didn't think they remembered the time he got changed into a werehog the first time and Knuckles never saw him like this so if he did go up there Sonic thinks it would end badly.

But as luck would have him, he was starting to get hungry. A loud stomach growl admitted from his belly and it was audible enough for a few more heads to turn his way in fear.  
Sonic remembered his first few nights when he started to change into his werehog form, he had a big appetite. And judging from how different he was now he could only imagine what it was like now.  
His stomach started to rubble again witch made some of the people around him flinch or back away, he didn't want them being even more scared of him than they already were so he walked up to the counter and ordered some food.

"What can I get you s-s-sir…?" Dave the intern said as he faced Sonic, suddenly quivering and stuttering as he faces the four-foot beastly looking mobian.  
Sonic try's to act normal as if he's just a guy passing through town. "Umm… yeah, can I get five chilly-dogs pleas?" Sonic asks acting as if he took a little offended to how Dave looked at him. "Oh yes, it will be ready in a minute just pleas take a seat…" Dave said noticing the mysterious mobians annoyance with how he greeted him. "Ok," Sonic said looking over at the tables laid out. Normally Dave didn't do service, he normally would just call up what number you had on your reseat and get back to work, but Sonic was guessing that Dave just wanted him gone.

He walked over to a table three away from where his friends were sitting, as he sat down, Knuckles looked over at him, and walked up to the beast looking mobian.

"Hi!" The red echidna says to the blue beast, "umm… hello," Sonic says acting confused as to why Knuckles came up to him, "what's your name?" the red powerhouse asks.  
The question hit Sonic like a lightning bolt, catching him off guard. He hadn't come up with a fake name to call himself while he was talking to someone who didn't need to know his real name, he had to think fast.

"Boomer, my name is Boomer," Sonic said. "Boomer?" Knuckles said in a tone that gestured for him to continue with his other names, "Umm…" Sonic said in a sort of fluster, he felt like someone just catched him without anything around in ankles. (Or in human terms- "caught him with his pants down")  
But just then in the nick of time, saving Sonic's skin, Amy and Tails came walking up to them.

"Knuckles what are you doing?" Amy asked looking up at the brawns of the team, "Just saying hi to the new guy," Knuckles said as he turned to the pink hedgehog.  
Amy took notice of Sonic then smiled and sat down next to him. "Well, it's nice to meet you to …umm?" Amy greeted looking for a name from Sonic, "Oh! Um, Boomer is fine." Sonic said offering a handshake to the little hedgehog, "And your names are?" he asked. "Oh sorry, I'm Amy and this is Knuckles and this is Tails," Amy said introducing them while taking Sonic's hand. "Greetings." Tails said doing a half-hearted bow with a hand over his chest.

Just then Sonic's food was served.  
"There you go sir," Dave said putting a tray on Sonic's table, "thanks, what I owe you?" Sonic asked ready to pull out some rings, "Oh, n-nothing sir it's on the house" Dave said walking away as quick as he could without trying to be rude. "Wow, cool," Sonic said surprised he was getting his meal for free, Dave must really want him out of his hair if he's doing all this.

But as if on que, Amy yelled after the beaver intern. "Hey! What's all this?! You giving service and a free meal? Have you lost a screw in your head?!" Amy yelled. Dave only shied away and ran back to the counter.  
"Just leave him Amy, I know my looks aren't the best in the world," Sonic said as he tried to calm down the girl. Amy sighed and sat back into her seat.

Tails looked at Amy then back at the table they were sitting at before. "Hey Boomer, do you mind if we eat with you?" the kit asked. "Oh! Ah… sure, I don't mind" Sonic said as he pulled his tray of food close.  
Knuckles, Tails, and Amy sat with Sonic as he tried his best to not just shove all of his food down in front of the guys like some sort of animal.  
Once he was done he was just about to say goodbye when Sticks ran up to them out of breath and holding onto the table for support.

"Sticks! What's wrong?" Amy asked concerned about her girlfriend. With one quick blurt of air Sticks yelled- "Eggman is attacking!"  
Amy looked at the other boys and addressed them, "Okay Tails, you get your plane ready, Knuckles, protect everyone from the smaller badnic's." Knuckles didn't like how Amy was talking to him but did as she said as they didn't have time to argue.

Sonic watched as they ran off leaving him still at his table.  
Sonic would have loved nothing more than to run ahead of them and join them in the fight, but there were two problems with that.  
One was obvious; he didn't have his speed in this form, and the other; he wasn't sure if he had the same powers as he did before. Last time his powers in this form came from the Dark Gaia energy that was in him, but that energy was supposed to be gone sense Dark Gaia was sealed back in the planet.  
But Sonic thought it through a little bit, his stretchy arms and super strength didn't really come with the glow-y claws and fire fists, they came with the fur and fangs.

And if Knuckles could do it so could he, he still had the muscle memory of his moves he just had to do it minus the glowy fury.  
Sonic leaped off of the raised platform of the Meh-Burger food court and sprinted on all fours up to the smaller and weaker badnics.  
Sonic stood in front of one and scrunched his hand into a fist and brought it down on the motorbug, crushing it under his force as if it were made of tinfoil.  
Sonic pulled a fang-filled smile as he saw the badnic's crushed form in front of him. He did admit he missed this change of pace, having super strength to rival Knuckles's and to have his speed taken away was an okay format for him.

Sonic suddenly heard Knuckles scream not too far away from him. The werehog leaped onto all fours and ran in the echidna's direction.  
"Knuckles, are you oka-" Sonic's voice was cut short by the scene in front of him. Knuckles was on the ground covering his head as badnic's cut into his unguarded ribs and chest, occasionally hitting his legs for good measure. "Knuckles!" Sonic yelled as he ran to the echidna's aid. He stretched out his arm and clawed at the robots sending them flying and crashing and breaking when they hit the ground. "Hey, Knuckles. Are you okay?" Sonic asked lending his hand out, "yeah… I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises." Knuckles said obviously having trouble getting up. "Here," Sonic said throwing the echidna's arm over his shoulder, giving his friend some support.

"Really Boomer, I'm fine." Knuckles said clearly not fine. "Dude don't lie to me, your bleeding really bad. Let's get you to a safe spot." Sonic said helping Knuckles walk to some shelter from the battle. Knuckles wanted to argue back so badly, but… he felt like Boomer was in the right. He was in no condition to do anything, he was struggling to walk for crying out loud.  
Sonic brought Knuckles behind a house and searched through his spines as to access his hammerspace and he pulled out a healing ring.

Knuckles watched as Sonic pulled a gold ring with a green star floating in the middle, out from what looked like something similar to hedgehog spines out from behind his head.  
He held it out to the red echidna. "Hold the green star very tightly until the gold ring disappears," Sonic said. Knuckles did as the odd looking mobian said, and when the ring disappeared with the normal gold sound, the red echidna found himself completely healed, not even a scar left.  
"Woah! Dude, how did you even find something like that?" Knuckles asked, "They're actually really easy to find, you just need to know where to look." Sonic said offering Knuckles a hand up. He took it and stood up to his full height, and then he noticed how much taller Sonic was to him. "Woah… Boomer, your like, a whole head taller than me." Knuckles said honestly very shocked to meet someone who was taller than him other than Eggman.

Sonic looked down at Knuckles when he realized what the red echidna said was very scarily true. He was taller than him, and it just made him think of how different his form was now compared to the last time. He was now really wondering, would his other forms look different too? Sure his werehog form was one thing, but would his dark spine form look different too? Or would it still be him just a little more stretched out?  
Whatever he didn't have time to think about it, there was a fight going on.

"Come on, we still have a fight to finish," Sonic said as he started running with Knuckles into the center of town.  
When they arrived Amy and Sticks were fighting back-to-back, smashing what was left of the ground badnics. Then that left the badnic's that could fly.  
But as if fate was their personal friend, Tails's plane came flying in over the tree line and started shooting the buzz-boobers away. The robots retreated back to Eggman's lair but while Tails was doing that, that then left Eggman to the others.  
Sonic lead the way as they walked up to Eggman, who was watching his badnic's retreat without his command. "I swear, if those boltheads pressed something back at the lair, I'm going to scrap them." Eggman threatened as he looked back down to see half of Sonic's team on the ground with a newcomer.

"Woah! Who's the… …wait, are you a canine? Or another rodent?" Eggman asked. The doctor was normally very good at spotting out types of mobian but this one in front of him didn't have any non-mobian animal traits that stuck out to him other than wolf fur, ears and fangs and the rest was of a spined-mobian like a porcupine or an echidna or a hedgehog.  
"I'm a hybrid actually," Sonic said. He knew if he stuck around the town any longer, he would start to get way more shade than he was already getting by saying that. Hybrid mobians were not all that welcomed by other mobians, in fact, hybrids of any mobian kind were not welcomed, even if they were crosses between different species. For example, if Knuckles were to meet a brown echidna and have a kid with them, then that would not really be liked across other echidna types, the child would be shunned away from their own species.  
And rumor has it that there are human and mobian hybrids out there, but are very rare to find because human and mobian relationships, in general, are practically non-existent.

"Is that why you were so shy about your other names?" Knuckles asked, "Yeah… I know I won't be welcomed anywhere so I just move from town to city." Sonic said "oh, it can't be that bad," Amy said clearly not knowing what kind of spined mobian Sonic was. "I call myself a werehog, a hybrid of a hedgehog and wolf." That made Amy rethink her statement.  
"So a wolf and hedgehog huh?" Eggman said thinking, "as far as I know, wolf mobians are the longest running mobian species, and hedgehogs by default have a small version of supper speed. Sonic somehow just has that on tenfold and is getting stronger as he gets older. So with the stamina of a wolf and the speed of a hedgehog, you would be a very strong fighter in theory." Eggman said as an evil smile came under his moustache.

Sonic had to think quick on all of the mobian theory stuff he had heard through his life, and thankfully that stuff was mostly on what would happen if this species came together with this species. He had learned a lot about that sort of stuff up until he left with Tails away from Knothole, when he started getting into other cultures likes and dislikes he found out that his city was the only one that was welcoming of hybrids.  
"Well I'm sorry but I'm going to have to stop you there with that idea, because, my main figure isn't from genetics, it's from powermorph," Sonic said crossing his arms.

Powermorph was what mobians called a mutation from there powers. For example if a mobian had the ability to control the wind you might see them with features reserved around that power, per-say a flying squirrel had that power, they could have the skin in between their arms bigger than normal so they could fly around better or if a bird had that they could have bird wings on their back, something along those lines.

"Oh, and what would your powers be?" Eggman said sounding cocky, "This," Sonic stood in front of the group and pulls back his right fist and begins focusing a large amount of energy into it. He then realizes this was one of his old moves he had the first time he turned into his werehog form, and if he remembered correctly he called this move "Comet Punch". Once he charged it enough, Sonic did an extremely powerful punch with his right fist, he keeps his arm outstretched for some time while enlarging his right fist.  
He hits Eggman's egg-mobile and sends him flying all the way back to his liar.

Sonic was now very thankful he could still harness some Dark Gaia power so he didn't have to rely on brute strength alone. But he was confused. Shouldn't Dark Gaia's power be gone?  
Sonic pulled back his bandana from his neck and saw that the choker that Chip gave him with the jade orb was now a faint violet glow. Was Chip giving him the power? Could the little guy even do that?  
Well, Sonic wasn't ungrateful for it that's for sure.

He looked back at his friends to see their reactions. To his surprise they looked at him with a sort of terror in their figure, Knuckles suddenly looked like he was body conscious as he held a heavy hand over his arm almost like he was testing how tense the muscle was. Amy actually backed away with the color in her eyes sort of dimming as she realized what a powerhouse he was, ever since that day they landed in Tin-can she has never been one to judge anything or anyone but right now Sonic could see her making thoughts about him right into her body expression. Tails just stood there. As if he didn't have an idea of what to say or do, or how to move on from the atmosphere that was generating around the group. Sticks looked at him with anger, but it wasn't the anger he was used to with when a friend says their mad at you for a bit and come back after they've cooled down. There was actually hate.

Sonic felt his own thoughts drop as his normal proud attitude disappeared from his happy grinning smile. His ears squished themselves against his head and he hunched down, dropping his shoulders with him into a submissive pose. He only had one concern in his mind right now, how badly did he just mess up?  
He didn't have to wait long as he saw Knuckles of all people walk up to him.

"Dude! You have got to give me some advice about how you're that strong!" Knuckles said patting his shoulder. It was clear he was trying to get rid of the bad energy in the air, maybe the real Knuckles wasn't that lost after all…  
Sonic stood himself back up with confidence filling his chest. "It's a mutation buddy, I've never worked out a day in my life, but because of my powers I just look really strong," Sonic said grinning with a fang filled smile.  
"Just look really strong?! You are really strong!" Tails called out in a cheering way, "thanks, guys… I never really meet people like you on my travels," Sonic said milking his wanderer story as much as he could.

He looked out to the path that had a straight view to the ocean and the suns light was definitely gone by this point and the moon was just peeking over the horizon in the opposite direction. He needed to maybe get a move on if he wanted to get to his old plane and head off to the closest place he could to find a friend.  
"Well it was nice meeting you guys, but I'd better get a move on," Sonic said waving to them and about to walk off to the edge of the woods.  
Tails then stopped him and looked up at him with an odd pleading expression, it confused Sonic but he just looked back at the little kit. "Where are you going exactly?" Tails asked with a sort of sad look on his face. Sonic turned around and placed his massive hand on the fox's head ruffling his hair a little. "Don't worry little guy, who knows? Maybe I'll come by again, I've walked in circles before," Sonic said with a smile, "but we could really use you on our team, Eggman comes by daily, and the townies would surely open up to you eventually," Amy said placing her hand on Sonic's upper arm, giving him a bit of comfort. "Yeah! And it would be nice to have another muscle guy around," Knuckles said smiling.

In truth, Sonic would have loved nothing more than to reveal himself then and there, but he didn't want to risk losing them. They held a very close place in his heart.  
"Sorry guys, the idea of settling down in one place now doesn't really sit that well with me right now, so I'd rather just keep going, thank for the invite though," Sonic said as he continued to walk away.  
He waved one last time as he came up to the line of the forest and stepped into the element where he really thrived.

The others weren't buying that this guy wanted to just leave and not have a chance at having a place to call home. It didn't add up, and he gave off the vibe of a liar.  
Once he was far enough away, Tails motioned the team to follow him. Sticks just stood there wondering what in the world the others were doing, but she didn't want to have any part in it so she just walked back to her borrow.

The others carefully followed Sonic to see if he was telling the truth because a town or city wasn't in the direction he was going, and the way he came from the beach before told them that this guy was up to something fishy and they wanted to find out.


End file.
